Assets
These are the bodies, limbs, and details for the characters of Battle for Dream Island, made easily available here. The point of this page is to gather the BFDI assets of eyes, mouths, limbs, etc. so you can animate BFDI videos easier than ever (until carykh or jacknjellify releases them officially). Make sure it is TRANSPARENT and high quality. They must be higher than (at least) 100px for the eyes, and 200px for the mouths, legs, and arms. I gathered the eyes by playing the GTTTATINT BFDI game. What I did was select a character, zoom in as much as Google Chrome and the flash will go, put it on low quality to make it HD, time it at the right moment, and press "PrintScreen" on my keyboard. Then I crop it with paint, and make it transparent with Paint.NET. Cuzco! Chat with me. 18:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Bodies BFDI Speaker2.PNG Blocky Icon.png Bubble Icon.png Coiny Icon.png Eraser Icon.png Firey Icon.png Flower Icon.png Golf Ball icon.png Ice Cube Icon.png Leafy Icon.png Match Icon.png Needle Icon.png Pen Icon.png Pencil Icon.png Pin Icon.png Rocky Icon.png Snowball Icon.png Spongy Icon.png Teardrop Icon.png Tennis Ball Icon.png Woody Icon.png BFDIA Bomby Icon.png Book Icon.png Fries Icon.png Gelatin Icon.png Nickel Icon.png Puffball Icon.png Ruby Icon.png Donut I'll add later. Eyes Normal Eye.png|Regular Eye Surprised Eye.png|Surprised Eye Surprised Eye Center.png|Surprised Eye Center Low Eye.png|Low Eye Low Eye Center.png|Low Eye Center Cheek Eye.png|Cheek Eye Cheek Eye Center.png|Cheek Eye Center Mean Eye Center.png|Mean Eye Center Mean Eye Right.png|Mean Eye Right Mean Eye Left.png|Mean Eye Left Closed Eye Up.png|Closed Eye Up Closed Eye Down.png|Closed Eye Down Forced Eye.png|Hurt Eye Rage Eye.png|Rage Eye High Eye.png|High Eye High Eye Slanted.png|High Eye Slanted BFDI Woody Eye.png|Frightened Eye Eyebrow.png|Eyebrow Upset Eye.png|Upset Eye Evil eyes (Front).png|Evil Eyes Mouths The [ ] markup indicates the letter sound the mouth is used on. Smiles Closed Mouth Smile.png|Closed Mouth/MBP/Rest Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Closed Mouth Teeth/CDGJKLNSTXYZ Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Open Mouth 1/EIH Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Open Mouth 2/EIA Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Open Mouth 3/AI F Mouth Smile.png|F Mouth FV Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Wide Mouth Closed Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Wide Mouth Open Netural Closed Mouth.png|Closed Mouth/MBP/Rest O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1/OR O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2/UQW Frowns Closed Mouth Frown.png|Closed Mouth/MBP/Rest Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Closed Mouth Teeth/CDGJKLNSTXYZ Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Open Mouth 1/EIH Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Open Mouth 2/EIA Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Open Mouth 3/AI F Mouth Frown.png|F Mouth FV Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Wide Mouth Closed Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Wide Mouth Open Misc. Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Spongy Mouth Closed Smile Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Spongy Mouth Open Smile Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Spongy Mouth Closed Frown Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Spongy Mouth Open Frown Lip Mouth Up.png|Lip Mouth Up Lip Mouth Down.png|Lip Mouth Down Arms Straight Arm.png|Normal Arm Asking Arm.png|Asking Arm Bent Arm.png|Bent Arm Curly Arm.png|Curled Arm Thumbs Arm.png|Thumbs Arm Finger Arm.png|Pointing Arm Finger.png|Finger Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters